1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to guide hose structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved hose reel apparatus wherein the same is arranged to provide for support and guidance of a pneumatic hose about a reel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hose reel structure is indicated in the prior art and exemplified by the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,813,627; 5,007,598; 4,979,693; 4,732,345; and 4,384,688.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a compact hose reel structure arranged for ease of retraction and extension from a reel structure mounted to a compressor handle and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.